staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.05 Muzyka - kl.II- Dźwięczące struny 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Ciasta i ciasteczka 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Tajga" -film fabularny prod. radzieckiej reż. Jurij Małaszyn wyk.:Andriej Boftniew, Władelin Biriukow i inni 10.10 „Domator"- szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą, kl.V - Najukochańsza mamo moja 12.50 Przybysze z Matplanety – Matstraszydło 13.30 Matematyka -sem. I - Nierówności stopnia pierwszego z jedną niewiadomą 14:00 Historia, sem.l -Polska Kazimierza Wielkiego 15.10 W szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT - Problemy zdrowia współczesnego człowieka - Czemu te nerwy? Skąd uczulenia? 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Rambit" - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport 17.55 „W imię czego?" - reportaż z kopalni „Wujek" 18.25 „Rzeczpospolita samorządna" 18.45 Weekend w Jedynce 19.00 Dobranoc „Węgierskie bajeczki" 19.10 „Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Akademia Filmowa „Arszenik i stare koronki" - komedia kryminalna produkcji USA reż. Frank Capra wyk.Cary Grant, Raymond Massey, Priscilla Lone 22.00 Sport 22.10 „Kontrapunkt" 22.40 „Kwadratura koła" - dokument fabularyzowany prod. ang. reż. Mike Hughes 0.30 Dt - echa dnia Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 „Przesłuchanie" - po latach - reportaż 18.50 „Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu" - prog. Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 19.30 „Dookoła świata" - „Nad Sundem 20.00 Sport - finał Pucharu Davisa 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Pomnik wiary reportaż A. Dziedzica 22.00 Kino antypodów „Z dnia na dzień" - film prod. australijskiej reż.John Duigan wyk.. Kim Krajus, Sonia Peat, Lan Gilmour 23.35 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Breakfast Business 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 The Tent Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 The Fallen Idol 15.50 Corners 16.05 Paw Paws 16.30 The Satellite Show 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Record Breakers 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 22 Years of the Two Ronnies 20.25 Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em 21.00 Nine O'Clock News. Regional News. Weekend Weather 21.30 First Born 22.25 International Show Jumping 23.15 A Streetcar Named Desire 1.10 Weather 1.15 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 A Moment in Time 10.00 Inside Japan 10.00 Don't Wake Them Up 10.30 Charley Chase The Tabasco Kid 10.50 Seven Seas to Calais 12.30 Arctic Paradise 13.20 Green Claws 13.35 History on Your Doorstep 5: Reading the Landscape 14.00 News Weather followed by Sport on Friday 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Clean Slate 17.30 Food and Drink 18.00 Humanoid Defender 19.30 Friday Report The Evangelical Tendency 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 The Travel Show Guides 21.00 Mornin' Sarge 21.30 Great Journeys Silver Tracks 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Talk of the 80s 23.50 The Family Game 1.40 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Interviewing 14.30 Film: Terrible Joe Moran 16.20 La Main Brune 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 Eisenhower and Lutz 17.30 Hard News 18.00 Big World 19.00 News and Weather 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 The Art of Pleasing People 20.30 Walkie Talkie 21.00 Empty Nest 21.30 A Gardener's Guide 22.00 The Golden Girls 22.30 Whose Line Is It Anyway? 23.00 Film: The Riddle of Midnight 0.30 The Twilight Zone 1.00 Film: Divine Madness 2.45 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku